50 Reasons Why I'm Your Idiot
by AlyssaSophia
Summary: 50 sentences regarding Matt's favorite idiot, Jessica and Jessica's favorite moron, Matt. (language warning cause its Jessica Jones)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I love Jessica and Matt together and I have a couple stories in progress but I wrote these the other night and I thought I'd share. I got this word list from a story by Mystikat called Emperors&Queens, it's great, you should read it. Anyway, this is my version of those words with Jones and Murdock, I hope you like it!

 **50 Reasons Why I'm Your** **Idiot**

 **01 - Comfort**

Alcohol is an amazing way to drown out all the memories and feelings she'd like to forget forever; for Jessica it used to be whiskey, but goddamn if Matthew Murdock isn't a motherfucking ocean, much less toxic (and almost more enjoyable) to drown in.

 **02 – Kiss**

"Shit" he will mumble, coming home and collapsing; she groans and replies "That shit meant something bad"; the question is always, "is there a time shit means something good?"; he knows the answer the first time she kisses him.

 **03 – Soft**

Both their hands are rough; Matt's suit is stiff; the couch is hard; but Matt's prissy ass silk sheets are the softest thing she's ever felt and he loves letting her sleep there.

 **04 – Pain**

She never admits she's in pain, instead she bitches about her opponent, but he can tell; he tosses her an Advil ("Here") ("Asshole"), but she takes it anyway.

 **05 – Potatoes**

Jessica has never had Thanksgiving, but she can't help but say yes when Matt asks her to join him for dinner (she expects Foggy and Karen; Trish, Danny, Colleen, Claire, Luke, and Malcolm surprise her); he smiles at her face, "Happy Thanksgiving, Jess; "fuck you, Matt" she replies, but she can't contain a grin (that little shit).

 **06 – Rain**

Devil Matt is a run through the fire; lawyer Matt is a dance in the rain; Jessica doesn't know which one she likes better, because to her he's a good bottle of whiskey, and who really gives a shit about that other stuff.

 **07 – Chocolate**

The first time she kisses him it is a drunken, rage filled action that leaves them both in shambles; days later can still taste her, its bitter, bitter like a piece of dark chocolate.

 **08 – Happiness**

Laying with his arms around her on the worn old couch the world could be covered in flames, they could let it burn and Jessica would be happy; despite what she thinks, he would too.

 **09 – Telephone**

It's Luke who finds Jessica asleep on top of a snoring Matt; he sends the group a picture; it's in the news the next day (Ex Vigilante and PI Jessica Jones May Have Found Love in Manhattan's Favorite Lawyer Matthew Murdock); Danny is overjoyed; Jessica hits him; Matt buys a new lock.

 **10 – Ears**

It's her arm Matt always takes when they're in public, her help he asks for in his little ruse; "lair" she'll whisper to him; he smirks and replies "you love it"; she puts his hand around her arm in response.

 **11 – Name**

There's a list: Matty, Matt, Dipshit, Murdock, Daredevil, Devil boy, Asshole, but nothing is more pleasant to hear than his full name on her lips, Matthew; it's a drug and he's addicted.

 **12 – Sensual**

Jessica is covered in scars, but Matt's skin is a shit show; she lets her hands slip over every single mark and Matt returns the favor; she's never loved her scars more.

 **13 - Death**

Matthew doesn't kill, Jessica doesn't either; when they're out together and Jessica hits someone a little to hard, Matt is there to hold her.

 **14 – Sex**

They take it slow; it's one night; and then all the ones after that.

 **15 – Touch**

Jessica hates touching (she has Kilgrave to thank for that), no one lays a hand on her, not Malcom, not Trish, no one; Matt's no different, except that he is.

 **16 – Weakness**

Matt had always been willing to die, despite what he promised Foggy, but her making him swear to it was the most vulnerable thing in the world; now he has to come home alive.

 **17 – Tears**

She wipes tears from his face while her own fall down her cheeks (neither really knows why but there's comfort together); his shirt is wet in the morning; they don't talk about it.

 **18 – Speed**

Jessica takes pictures of Matt and this thing they have so she can keep it forever, because Jessica is afraid that she'll blink at one wrong moment and it will be gone.

 **19 – Wind**

The wind howls and she can feel it rip through her hair; his hands follow.

 **20 – Freedom**

Jessica's heart bangs on her ribs like a prisoner she keeps locked up, but somehow, through what she will tell you is no fault of her own, Matt finds the key.

 **21 – Life**

Damn him, she had spent weeks feelings like shit over him, the son of a bitch; Matthew Murdock was alive.

 **22 – Jealousy**

Matt dies for Electra; it makes Jessica sick; that's how he finds her, at home with a fever of green.

 **23 – Hands**

Matt's hands aren't delicate and they shouldn't be; Jessica's hands are rough too, but she doesn't use them to see like he does; he wants her to, so when he's trailing his calloused palms over her body she finally caves, closing her eyes and seeing him with her hands.

 **24 – Taste**

She tastes like alcohol; one kiss (though he certainly has more than that) and he's drunk.

 **25 – Devotion**

He doesn't want to leave her ("Martyr" she calls him)(except he's not and it's her damn fault).

 **Note:** That's the first half! The second 25 will be up sometime tomorrow. I know some of those might be a little run on, one sentence is pretty hard sometimes so just bare with me. Thanks for reading and I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**26 – Forever**

She knows that no one lives forever, it's him dying first that hurts.

 **27 – Blood**

Blood has a coppery smell and Matt is familiar with it, so when she comes home covered in the scent, he knows; fifteen minutes later the blood covers his hands, but she smells like Jessica again.

 **28 – Sickness**

Matt can stand the smell of his own blood, it's the smell of it on her that makes him nauseous.

 **29 – Melody**

When Matt hears music he is sure he can see, so when Jessica tells him she can play guitar (and the melody is so truly Jessica, containing both anger and sorrow), he's sure it's the most beautiful thing he's ever not seen.

 **30 – Star**

Jessica didn't have much of a childhood, so when she comes home to Matt oozing pride from cracking a case and that little shit sticks a gold star in her forehead, she gives him a shove with as much love as she has.

 **31 – Home**

He always knows she's there, but nothing makes him happier than opening his door to her lounging on his couch with her usual bottle of anything alcoholic; beaten and bruised he'll move toward her beckoning hand and curl into her side as she watches TV, he's never felt more at home.

 **32 – Confusion**

Matt is rarely confused, he has enough people around him to assure that, but on the plane with Jessica he's disoriented (there's too many sounds); he can barely feel her, but she holds his hand and its as good as solid ground.

 **33 – Fear**

Every thought in Jessica's head has been violated; Matt looks at her likes he's trying to figure out what she's thinking and she hates it, so she tells him as much with whatever strength as she can muster; he never looks at her like that again.

 **34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Lighting crashes outside the window, thunder rumbles through the apartment, and the rain is heavy banging against the building, but Matt's arms are strong; "let it," she thinks as he holds her, "let it storm."

 **35 – Bonds**

Jessica can't say she's surprised when she finally finds Matt in a warehouse tied to a chair; she is surprised when he feels her coming and breaks the ropes with one hard tug, but she can't say she's disappointed.

 **36 – Market**

She passes her blind (allegedly) lawyer on the street tapping his way through the crowd, that asshole is dressed in a suit more expensive than her rent, she will have to ask him later about the one hundred dollar bottle of whiskey he had sent to her apartment.

 **37– Technology**

Daredevil wears military grade Kevlar; Jessica wears a scarf; Jessica says fuck a suit, but invests in a Kevlar jacket; he requested it.

 **38 – Gift**

Some people would argue that Matt's 'powers' were the least useful in combat, but of the four of them, Jessica was sure he was the deadliest.

 **39 - Smile**

Jessica stiffens when Matt says he's sure she's beautiful when she smiles; Matt learns; he tells her he's sure she's beautiful when she smirks; Jessica smiles.

 **40 - Innocence**

Matt will tell you that most people like to believe that they're innocent, which is why Jessica is such an enigma; Matt has never met someone who feels guilty for being told they're not.

 **41 – Completion**

Panic, drink, recover, repeat, over and over and over, until one day he's the one touching her, the ground cracks, and the cycle is broken.

 **42 – Clouds**

He loves her through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, through the good and the bad she is beautiful; the sun doesn't leave just because it is covered by clouds.

 **43 – Sky**

Matt used to say he wanted to see the sky one more time, now he wants nothing more than to see Jessica.

 **44 – Heaven**

Jessica has white wings; they hide under her leather jacket and smell like cheap whiskey, but in the rare moments she lets them out Matt's afraid to let his devil hands touch her.

 **45 – Hell**

Matt has much to confess, try as he will there is always something, or someone, who drags him back, and this time he's not so sure he minds.

 **46 – Sun**

When the sunlight beams through the windows in a glorious sunset, Matt can't see it, but he touches her skin and he's sure he can feel the fire.

 **47 – Moon**

It's the moon, Jessica thinks, that brings out the devil in even the most angelic of men.

 **48 – Waves**

It comes and goes in waves, shaking, sobbing, and violent; Jessica is the waves and Matt braves the ocean.

 **49 – Hair**

Matt's shaggy brown hair reminds her of Kilgrave; she mentions it; he cuts it the next day.

 **50 – Supernova**

The 'I love you's whispered over bursting hearts, leave a thousand pieces floating in the air, like particles of dust, or bits of a star.

 **Note:** That's it! That's all 50. Thanks so much for reading! I love this ship so I'll post more cohesive stories soon.


End file.
